Steel Feathers
by Jade34
Summary: Chapter 10 up. Zhang HeSima Yi fic. Sima Yi and Zhang He (finally ;) meet
1. The Man with the Claws

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters, I really do!! However, you and I know wishes do not always come true. Particularly in this case. So…  
  
These characters do NOT belong to me. They belong to themselves, who lived many, many years ago, and character designs are from Koei.   
  
~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The night breeze blew warm and tangy against his face, unfurling the very few strands of ebony black hair he let fall against his cheeks. It was annoying in a way; how quiet the air was and yet how it crackled and whipped with tension, apprehension, anticipation. He…he was strangely calm and emotionless; considering how important this night was. It would decide his future…and spread the seeds for which his loyalty and liege would now rest.   
  
He sharpened his claws; the noise drawing attention from the soldiers he would lead into battle. But their gaze was one of mistrust and…fear? Deep down, he could sense longing and perhaps, lust, as well; but he viewed it as a gift. Zhang He had always been quite preoccupied (obsessed, more like it) with beauty and perfection - given the slender curve of his long, lean length and the graceful, aloof tilt of a most magnificent head - but it did not really matter where their thoughts traveled. None captured his attention and he doubt any would; but he looked anyway, and a small secretive smile appeared all the same.   
  
His priorities lay elsewhere tonight, far from thoughts of beauty and pleasure.  
  
Tonight, what mattered was the colour he bore and the emblem he carried. As yet, tonight, his fate would forever be engraved upon the stars as they lay witness to his triumph and recorded the inevitable of his destiny. Tonight, he would spread beauty among the ugliness and destroy the corruption of his former liege.  
  
Tonight…he would walk the path of the Gods…  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The Battle at Guan Du  
  
Cries of the wounded pierced the blaze of blue and red. Hands clawed at nothingness as they reached out for the last ray of light before finally falling to the ground, motionless and lifeless. War horns sang their unknown messages and battle drums beat the steady rhythm that was slaughter.  
  
"Charge!!"  
  
"Kill!!!"  
  
Zhang He swung his gaze to the top of the castle watchtower where Cao Cao looked down at the mass killing with nothing but indifference, safe for a slight interest in his direction. He is testing me…watching me… Black-brown eyes lowered almost demurely till but a slit, he pivoted swiftly and disposed the impudent soldier who dared sneak up on him with deadly efficiency; drawing his beloved bronze claws and slaughtering another two by both his sides - all in a single almost invisible move. Crouching low and literally cutting the feet from under them, he danced on the balls of his feet, darting and weaving through those of his former alliance. It was but a game to him. That was war…   
  
If he allowed unsavory thoughts to ever possess his mind, he would lose one and all…   
  
Angry with himself for letting his thoughts wander, he quickened his pace, darting from left to right without leaving much trace. Yuan Shao is a fool, he appraised viciously. He fails to see through Lord Cao Cao's ploy and loses two loyal commanders with nary a thought… Well, disloyalty would be rewarded with disloyalty. His forced defection to Wei might not be such a bad thing after all…  
  
Zhang He smiled. It really was nothing but a game… How could he ever have shown such faith in such a man… It was beyond him.  
  
Slender fingers deftly controlling lethal claws, he tore his way through those who stood in his path and disappeared into the black night…  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Find the supply depot!"  
  
Zhang He straightened. Firing rapid orders, he said, "Tell Lord Cao Cao that we have found the Yuan supply depot." Turning back to his troupes, he acquiesced, "A fire would look good here…"  
  
…from the dark hole had that swallowed Zhang Junyi, terrified shrieks rose with the smoke and later, the enormous blaze that consumed the darkness and secured victory.  
  
Ahh…victory was indeed sweet.  
  
And the Yuan family was no more…  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"General Zhang He," Lord Cao Cao's voice boomed in the glorious wealth of the hall where a few thousand men assembled, looking up upon their Lord with ill concealed excitement and triumph.   
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
A long lithe body emerged from the mass of people, threading quietly along the marble floor. The man approached the platform gracefully; head bowed, falling on a knee to greet his new master. There was a sudden hush as generals, young and old, and recruits, old and new, studied the beautiful androgynous creature before their lord. Discreetly, their eyes roamed his length and darted to the face of their Lord, quickly reverting back to their downcast gaze for it was impudent to gaze upon such power so openly. The creature with long, midnight hair bound by a singular blue ribbon and double satin bows towards the end shifted slightly at their obvious appraisal and prodded, "My Lord?"  
  
Cao Cao gave a start. Gazing upon such beauty, his thoughts had wandered and now, he colored slightly under leather skin.   
  
"Yes, General Zhang He." Cao Cao straightened, and then bent a little to study the man. Settling back against his throne, he mused, "It seems your presence has managed to cause quite an uproar here… Then again, it isn't much uproar, isn't it?" Cao Cao speculated.  
  
"Ah, you are right, my Lord… They seemed quite…stunned…to be able to cause an uproar. Maybe later… Though I wonder the reason behind such a reaction. It leaves me quite stunned myself."  
  
"Why you… How dare…" An enraged voice sounded somewhere from the middle of the crowd. Zhang He did not bother looking back, lifting his head to look at Cao Cao instead.   
  
Raising his hand, the older man halted the verbal onslaught. "I agree. Though…I think you are quite disrespectful of the person you call 'My Lord'. I wonder if you have truly given yourself to us."  
  
If it was quiet before, it was deadly silent now. All noises ceased and one could almost hear the drop of the proverbial pin.  
  
The man with ebony hair bowed his head again. "My Lord, calling you thus has secured my liege to you and to Wei. Some still call it defection. I don't deny it. Wei is a worthy kingdom for the loyalty of many and I trust I will serve Wei well. My defection was not planned but you have shown me kindness and mercy when faced with death, Lord Cao Cao, and my allegiance will always rest with Wei." He paused. "I believe a warrior should always be measured by his actions, not merely by words, or beauty…" Zhang He smirked. "…alone. However, I shall take care not to overstep my boundaries."  
  
Cao Cao said nothing; and the hall stayed equally silent. Then, the ruler stood, sweeping all with a commandeering stare and announced: "Today, we open our doors and hearts to General Zhang He, Van leader and general of Wei!"  
  
And a carpet of blue bowed down as they addressed the order of their lord and accepted Zhang Junyi. He, together with Wei, would create…history.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jade: God, this opening chapter was surprisingly hard, seeing how I had imagined all explicit Zhang   
  
He/Sima Yi scenes in detail beforehand…  
  
Zhang He: Yeah!! I thought I was supposed to get down and dirty?  
  
Jade: Puh-lease… There's still plenty of time to get under someone's covers. Anyway, don't you   
  
think you should establish your character first??  
  
Zhang He: It was supposed to be a Zhang He/Sima Yi fic, remember? Not Zhang He and the whole   
  
of Wei… Though, I suppose…  
  
Jade: ENOUGH!! Unless you forgot…you actually have to be in Wei before you can get near Sima Yi.   
  
Ring a bell?  
  
Zhang He: Oh…OOHHHH… Right… Heh… 


	2. The Lady of Wei

Disclaimer: I want them! I want them!   
  
Unfortunately, they do not belong to me, no matter how much I scream or scratch. So, recognition where it is due…  
  
…the characters are regrettably not mine. They belong to themselves who existed a long time ago, and character design belongs to Koei. Those lucky devils…  
  
~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Zhang He! Zhang He!! Wait up!!"  
  
Zhang He turning around, not stopping from his long strides, found Xu Huang running quite un-general-ly towards him. Smiling a little, albeit genuinely, he stopped and greeted him as would with any other officials of his present liege.  
  
"General Xu Huang…" He bowed a little.  
  
Xu Huang looked the younger general up and down, squinting a little to maybe strengthen the effect. Today, the man was in simple light purple robes, soft silk cloth covering his feet. The ebony hair that many admired (even women at the palace) was bound simply, albeit elegantly, at the nape of his neck with a black-lavender ribbon, the ends left to hang enticingly down his back. Xu Huang noticed as he turned around that for once the man was decently covered; none of that left-shoulder-which-covers-nothing-but-a-mole armor. Even the fiery orange tattoo that snaked the left of his arm was almost fully covered, the ends peeking out from under full sleeves. He did not understand, how Zhang He could don such armor and yet still step into battle as if he were attending any regular social function. It was just…not right. But then, of course, it was just perfectly Zhang He. Well, at least he won't be subjected to envious stares as they strode around the palace. He had something to relate to the man, but knowing him, oh well…  
  
As he approached Zhang He, he pursed his lips in irritation, ready to shout Junyi's head off if that was possible. Thank God all that running around for that blasted man has not yet made him pant (God forbid if he actually did - Cao Cao would replace him with another younger, perhaps more suave general), but he exclaimed still the same, a little irritated, that Zhang He would not stay put in one place. The man in question laughed, throwing back the statement that maybe…maybe…he had been a general for far too long and needed a break - indefinitely.  
  
"Impudence. That's what all you young farts are. And to think they would take over my position. I shall make sure my successor is properly respectful before he even gets a mile from me," he huffed.  
  
"Gongming…then I shall agree with you. Young farts have absolutely no respect for their elders," chuckled Zhang He, for it was obviously a misstatement and he was far from old.  
  
The older man chuckled along affectionately at the newcomer he now considered his ward. "Brat."  
  
"A brat you know you want; very, very much…" was the suggestive answer, interlaced with a playful caress to the man's cheek.   
  
"Very funny, Zhang Junyi. Unfortunately, as much as I supposedly want to bed you, my tastes do not run in that direction." He drawled, "Perhaps some other time…"  
  
"Haha…some other time then."  
  
The two men, though recently introduced, talked with unassuming gaiety and frankness, just like old friends. He had to admit, Zhang He was a little apprehensive when he joined the ranks of Wei generals for a man's obsession with beauty added with the results of that particular obsession was not what one would typically classify as 'strong' and 'deadly'. Maybe only as a toy to fulfill temporary lust…to later be thrown away. Nothing more. Yet, he fought with such grace and viciousness the others did not really know how to respond to an androgynous beauty who looked as if he had just escaped from some harem and somehow sneaked his way to stand with them. Zhang He had heard whispered comments, on his first day at Wei and it had hurt a great deal. Many were entwined with jealousy and malice and that had made the remarks all the more hurtful; even if he still refused to admit it. Doubting his abilities and decisions, he went through his troupe selection unnecessarily strict and demanding; after that, earning the reference of arrogance and cool reserve. However, just as he had almost given up hope of finding true belonging, Xu Huang and a few other generals had shown open acceptance; with their evident support, the malevolent remarks lessened - at least not in his presence anyway.   
  
He did not really need such help - he could deal with it his way - but it was extremely sweet. Tremendously.  
  
Just as they were arguing, another familiar voice interrupted. "Well, look at the two kids the castle brought in today."  
  
"Yes, joined by a teddy bear boy," retorted Xu Huang irritably. He was quite annoyed already by the arrogant smirk on Zhang Junyi's face, and did not particularly need another - clueless, to add - to increase the man's ire.   
  
The newcomer, Xu Zhu, as if reading his thoughts, merely smiled. "Zhang He, Lord Cao Cao orders you to escort him and Lord Cao Pi to the Yuan castle. They are to leave at noon."  
  
Having related his orders, Xu Zhu departed, leaving a particularly amused man and another reddening one behind. Xu Huang was the one who was supposed to relate "those" orders.  
  
'Damn, he hated moments like this. Who knew…he was not impressed and definitely not interested. God…this man…how he hated him…'  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Zhang He whirled around. "Thinking of my offer, hmm…?"  
  
Blushing furiously, Xu Huang kept adamantly silent.  
  
Zhang He laughed. "But shouldn't you think of me when you are not on duty? What would Lord Cao Cao say?" His laughter grew louder, the soft intonations soothing and seductive. "Tsk tsk…General Xu…"  
  
"Enough!" came the angry growl. "Work! Now!!!"  
  
Laughing all the way out the palace, Zhang He finally hopped on a silver-white stallion and rode of to prepare. Xu Huang fumed as he watched him ride off.  
  
Someday…he'll make that man cry.   
  
Hmm…it was not too bad a thought to ponder. 'Now, what would I do? Cut his precious hair? Replace his beloved claws with sharpened chopsticks? Accidentally break one of his perfect nails… Oh, I know!! Maybe I'll paint that androgynous face Junyi's so proud off… Hehehe…'  
  
Chuckling happily, he rubbed his hands in glee and tried to imitate evilness. But sighing almost immediately after, he knew the boy was as talented as his name perceived him and sincere in heart, no matter how tough he looked.   
  
He hoped he would never get hurt from the softness in his heart. He was already feeling quite brotherly towards the boy.  
  
'Junyi's going to make some man very happy…'  
  
Shaking his head in amusement and obvious relief, Xu Huang thought almost instantly:   
  
'Thank God that man would never be me…'  
  
Then, he too hurried off to make the necessary preparations. It would not do good to make Cao Cao wait.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
At the Yuan palace, Cao Cao and his son Cao Pi staked their claim and announced their victory as the ultimate rulers from the kingdom of Wei. For Zhang He, it did not really matter. What interested him was the palace. The way it seemed so…distant…even though he must have stepped in and out, passed through it's countless corridors a thousand times. He knew for a fact, he did not belong there anymore. His past at that place, along with the legacy of the Yuan family, would fade back into time and finally be forgotten.   
  
Just as he idly slid his claws against the walls, he ran into a familiar face.  
  
"Lady Zhen Ji…!!"  
  
"Zhang He…"  
  
A hard slap resounded through the finely lit corridor. "You traitor," she hissed.  
  
Pausing, Zhang He put a hand to the spot and whispered, "Aren't we the same. Aren't you also uniting yourself with Wei?"  
  
Twin pink spots appeared on Zhen Ji's cheeks. "We are not the same! Never!" But she saw the odd sadness in his eyes and bit her lip.  
  
"Why not? We joined the enemy under similar circumstances."  
  
"You defected…I…I…"  
  
Zhang He shook his head sadly. "It is useless to fight fate, my lady. For we are merely tools in this war, you and I. I will never be more than a warrior soon forgotten and you, you have gained Lord Cao Pi's favor. /you would be empress. Nothing more."  
  
He could see tears begin to form in her eyes. She had never desired to be Yuan Xi's wife when he was alive and now that the eldest son of Cao Cao fancied her, she could still not escape her fate for the peaceful life she secretly yearned.   
  
"I…I…"  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lady." He spoke softly. "But I will try to be happy from now on."  
  
Zhang He could only look as two Wei guards quietly brought her away, to be confined all over again at another palace.  
  
In a way, he felt the same. Gazing at the high ceiling, he pondered his destiny for the first time since that night the night sky went up in flames (Jade: "The Battle of Guan Du" for the still clueless ^^;).  
  
In his heart, he wept his lost past. Quietly and with pride, as a warrior would be…  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Hidden by heavy velvet curtains, Sima Yi watched unobserved.  
  
He saw the sorrow on the Van leader's face and strangely longed very much the soothe it. The beauty he saw absent in many women called to him unlike any other.  
  
Disturbed by this strange attraction, Sima Yi mentally reminded himself of his goal. He would become High Commander and one day…one day.  
  
Convincing himself that the strange longing was only an insane infatuation, due to confusion to the sudden change and takeover, he quietly left his hiding place to grant the grieving general deserved privacy.  
  
But…he told himself…when the day came…maybe, maybe then, he would own Zhang Junyi…  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jade: Err…lemme think of something witty to say…  
  
Sima Yi: *snort* Must be a very hard task…  
  
Jade: Please, contain your anger. You are supposed to exude calm and elegance…(thinks a   
  
Moment)…Or else dear Junyi might just look the other way…  
  
Sima Yi: What?!? *murderous eyes* You wouldn't dare!!!  
  
Jade: As it is, he doesn't even know you're alive at this moment…  
  
Sima Yi: … (mind in motion)  
  
Jade: Muahaha… Call me 'Lord'.  
  
Sima Yi: (glaring I-will-be-lord-commader-some-day-and-unleash-my-one-million-plus-soldiers-on-  
  
you look while sporting Junyi-like smile) L…L…Lord…*sputter* *cough*…Lord Jade… 


	3. The Strategist of Wu

Disclaimer: I need them! I need them!   
  
But crap of crap, they do not belong to me. Damn…  
  
Character designs are Koei's and generals are their own, who died a long time ago, and deprived me of the pleasure of glomping them…  
  
Sigh…people…they should be more considerate…  
  
~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
From the helm of the magnificent battle ship, red war banners dancing merrily in the gentle sea breeze, Sun Quan surveyed the vast of the land, bordered by the strength of the mighty sea, protected by the majesty of regal granite mountains. He looked across the calm waters to watch fishermen busy at their job and boatmen mending the boats and nets further up on shore. His were people of the sea and they lost none of the crass grace they possessed, as they saluted the ruler when he happened to rest his eyes on them, and continued unperturbed with the task at hand. His two trusted generals, Zhou Yu - also cunning strategist and brother of the Sun clan - and Zhou Tai - loyal subordinate and trusted subject - stood to his right and left. Both were quiet, respectful of their ruler and understanding his need for silence. Then, looking back slightly to his right, Sun Quan address, "An attack?"  
  
Zhou Yu stepped forward, a cunning smile resting gently on his lips. "Yes, my Lord." He paused, turning round. "I believe it is a wise move, my Lord."  
  
"Wise?"  
  
Zhou Yu nodded, folding his arms. Though greatly impatient to know his strategist's plan, Sun Quan could not help admiring the grace and honour the young Wu commander could inject in his every word, every movement. Prompting a little with the tilt of his head, the ruler prodded, "And…? Why is that so? You must realize the Wei fleet surpasses us by more than double our number."  
  
"Ahh…it is true. But…" He paused again. "…my Lord has forgotten that we are masters of battle at sea. It is the endless water around us," Zhou Yu extended his arm in an impressive sweep, "that surrounds us, my Lord. And showers us victory."  
  
Sun Quan stepped closer, listening intently.   
  
Eyes burning with determined fire, Zhou Yu assumed the air of one confident and determined of success. "The Shu army is weak," he reported. "They have lost an important battle and now flee from Cao Cao. Their soldiers are dispirited, they would be worthless in battle. And…" His eyes glinted now. "…Liu Bei brings with him peasants. The people he so longs to protect, yet, failing them - for their safety. He cannot save his people, his subordinates, himself if he continues to run. It is a matter of time, my Lord, before the soldiers of Cao Cao catch up with them; and bloody slaughter ensues."   
  
Zhou Yu stopped, soft hazel eyes on the form of his lord, waiting for an indication to continue. But, his leader and the man who so diligently guards by his side were speechless. It was not the first time Sun Quan, and Zhou Tai for that matter, were witness to the pure charisma and intense wit not uncommon in Zhou Gongjin. He lowered his head slightly in silent modesty and waited his leader's response. Sun Quan could only look on in awe and thank the Gods for their gift in the shape of the boyishly handsome Zhou Yu. He had not known the young strategist for long, Zhou Yu being the confidant and childhood friend of his brother Sun Ce, the kingdom Wu founded on their shared dreams of peace. However, he was king now; and Zhou Yu his advisor. Shaking his head slightly to clear the strange heady rush, Sun Quan commanded, "Continue."   
  
Zhou Tai unfolded his massive arms.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. Liu Bei asks for help." Seeing the confusion on Lord Sun Quan's face, he continued unhurried. "They are willing to thrust aside pride to save their people - an admirable decision, I admit. But a decision that will work to our advantage. Although we are strong, we must not forget, my Lord, that we are relatively a new kingdom. Cao Cao thinks us an easy conquer," he spat in disgust. "But we will show him the resolve of Wu. And the price of underestimating us. We would make Lord Sun Jian and Lord Sun Ce proud, and establish your reputation as a feared and formidable leader. It will teach Wei, and any other fools, to not look poorly on us in the future."  
  
"And Liu Bei merely requests food and shelter? It is too good an offer to be taken easily, Zhou Yu…"  
  
"He is desperate, my Lord. A desperate man goes to unreasonable lengths…"  
  
"And what of Cao Cao? It would not do good to underestimate him as well."  
  
"Cao Cao is on unfamiliar territory here. Despite the amazing mass of his army, they are still like fish out of water, flailing hopelessly as slowly, they realize too late the futility of such folly. And Shu…they will pave the way for Wu's victory." Zhou Yu narrowed his eyes at the statement. He hated Zhuge Liang; hated the thought of him aiding, albeit indirectly, unwillingly, in the welfare of his country, in the importance that was his own… But for his kingdom, his new unbroken ruler, his deceased friend, and his family, he would discard his pride and honour. "However…" He bowed. "…I shall see that we are not exposed or handicapped in any way. I will take the necessarily precautions, and more, to present to you, my Lord, a stunning victory worth a thousand praises."  
  
Gazing resolutely into his lord's eyes, he whispered, "Trust me."  
  
Two words. And it calmed the questions, the fears deep in Sun Quan's heart. 'How can I not? When my father and brother have entrusted their very fates in your hands? I will do the same…'  
  
With the majesty only possessed by one of royal descent, Sun Quan replied quietly, "Very well. Do not disappoint me."  
  
'I will do whatever's necessary. For Wu.'  
  
Bowing, Zhou Gongjin saluted, "As you wish."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sweeping his league of generals with an unwavering stare, Cao Cao announced, "Tomorrow, we go to war. Wu will suffer for their impertinence. Shu will be ours!"  
  
A rousing cheer erupted in the large tent the Wei ruler held the meeting, the generals gathered confident and trusting in the shadows of their lord's powerful declaration. It was like a sign that could never be ignored. For as the new day broke, so would victory.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"I have done as you have advised, Sima Yi. Tomorrow General Zhang He goes to battle."  
  
"You are wise, my Lord. Triumph or defeat, my Lord's influence will grow and soon you will be in power. Of Wei. Of China."  
  
Nodding curtly, Cao Pi left Sima Yi to retire for the night, and to prepare for the next day. He did not understand the ministering the sly scholar at times, but he was assured of the immense wit he possessed. Sima Yi would bring him the world. And Cao Pi slept a fitful, dreamless slumber that night.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sima Yi watched, uninterested, the retreating back of his master. Then, looking up to the stars, he smiled. 'It would be a fateful day tomorrow… Impossibly, the fierce fire would quell the heady rush of water.'  
  
And Wei - he - would be that much closer to its goal.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhang He exited the tent quickly. He felt overwhelmed amidst the press and heat of weary bodies and wished escape. Breathing in the cool night air, the absently slashed nothingness as he pondered his fate on the morrow.  
  
At a spot, between blooming cherry blossom trees that was far from where Sima Yi stood, one fleeting thought passed his mind: 'It would be beautiful…'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jade: Okay…now Wu comes into action and…er…what are they supposed to do anyway?  
  
Zhou Yu: You mean you don't know??  
  
Jade: Yeah…in a way…  
  
Zhou Yu: WHAT?!?!  
  
Jade: So, I thought you would be an interesting addition. Why are you getting so worked up for?  
  
Zhou Yu: Well… But I'm all serious and stuff… *twiddles thumbs and puts on cute puppy dog face* I   
  
wanted to be more like Sima Yi, I wanna wave a fan around like an adorable stressed   
  
commander…  
  
Sima Yi: Oiii!! I am not stressed. And I do not wave my fan around. It's saved specifically for   
  
whacking silly boyish generals like you. And where's my beautiful black fan anyway?!?  
  
Jade: *sighs* If you're not going to behave like the grown, petty, commandeering, attack-  
  
everything-in-sight, stressful strategists you are supposed to be, no fans!!  
  
Sima Yi: (muttering) I am so gonna set a million soldiers on you…  
  
Zhou Yu: No fans?!? But…I wanted a crimson red-feathered one…  
  
Sima Yi: *snorts* Yeah, and where would you get 'crimson red-feathered one'. Not many phoenixes   
  
around here… Uh-uh… Unless you want yours from some rooster's butt. Is it even red to   
  
begin with? (muttering again) Damn Jade, putting me here when I could be out   
  
with Junyi… I think I'll make that two million soldiers… 


	4. When Dancer Meets Scholar

CHAPTER 4  
  
Zhang He stepped out of his tent and looked up at the bright sky, languidly fastening the golden phoenix claws that matched the similarly burnished gold of his twin peacock headdress. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining lazily and not a cloud to mar the breath-taking view. Walking amongst the many similar beige leather tents that dotted the natural crevice, which was their encampment, he inclined his head slightly as soldiers, young and not so young, bowed and greeted the famed general with respect. A hint of a smile touching the soft luscious lips, he in turn bowed as he saw the form of a trusted comrade.  
  
"General Xu Huang…" Just then, noticing the other with the righteous general, he bowed again. "General Zhang Liao…"  
  
Two pairs of eyes swiveled round and immediately, one broke into a friendly smile while the other raised his eyes questioningly and an uncertain smile, albeit with no malicious intent, played nervously on his mouth. Zhang He, watching the conflicting reactions his comrades displayed mentally chuckled, quite amused and ornately pleased with the effect he garnered so early in the morning.   
  
"Junyi…" Xu Huang beamed. Then drawing Zhang Liao in a familiar tug that had him stumbling unseemingly forward, he started, "Junyi, you must know Wenyuan…"  
  
"Yes, my friend. We have sparred," Zhang He smirked.  
  
Laughing too at the memory of their duel at the battle at Hu Lao gate, Zhang Liao agreed, a glint in murky brown eyes, "Yes, I remember too. The mighty Zhang He… Ah, it was unfortunate there was no real end to that little spar. Though…" He continued jokingly, "I think the slew of snow must have impaired my vision, and effectively affected my performance."  
  
Zhang He gave another graceful laugh, covering his seductive mouth teasingly behind his hands, in a way that made the tall, mustached general stare, even for just the shortest of moments. Zhang Liao had not been present at the General Zhang He's appointment ceremony and only then, did he get a closer look at the famed 'beautiful' officer and was instantly awed by the graceful demeanor in which he carried himself.  
  
In a display of respect and an honest offer of companionship, Zhang Liao unabashedly lowered almost to his knees and with all formality introduced, "It is with utmost pleasure and honour that I, Zhang Liao, be of your acquaintance, General Zhang He."  
  
Executing a flawless sweep in response, Zhang He replied quietly, "The honour is all mine, General Zhang Liao."  
  
Grinning openly, Xu Huang looked at both the former adversaries, now subordinates of Lord Cao Cao. It was good Junyi was beginning to open up to the other generals. The younger man was actually beginning to worry him. Clapping both heartily on their backs, he cheerfully announced, "Good! Good! Now that that is done, we should get a move on. Lord Cao Cao has called for a meeting. Main tent." Then, whispering conspiratorially, he continued, "I do not think he would tolerate delay…"  
  
Zhang He let out a soft gasp at such scandalous thoughts and hurried forward. Spotting a badly concealed snicker behind a harried cough, Zhang Liao cleared his throat and followed suit.   
  
Beaming to the sky, Xu Huang almost skipped. It was a beautiful day.  
  
And Wei would be triumphant.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Dismissed." Cao Mengde's deep baritone rang commandingly as a wave of blue armor raised, saluted and, with discipline, made their way out.  
  
Zhang He, a frown that drew both perfectly arched eyebrows together, stayed behind. He did not move from the corner where he leaned against a heavy teak table and from the darkness of his resting place, he watched the orderly line as steadily, the large tent purged itself of its contents, and returned to the tranquility of silence. He watched, unnoticed, Cao Cao as the man sighed tiredly, rubbed his temples and slowly stepped up the raised platform that was his working desk. He settled down and reached for a scroll.   
  
Stepping out of the shadows, Zhang He voiced concernedly, "My Lord?"  
  
Cao Cao's head shot up with a start, flushing at being caught unaware so easily.   
  
"My Lord worries about the battle…" It was a statement, rather than a question.  
  
Cao Cao remained silent, his face expressionless. It was preposterous for the high commander to show any emotion but courage, and confidence, and now, it was no different.  
  
Sensing the grimness of the liege's mood, Zhang He offered nonchalantly, "However, Wei would never lose."  
  
"And how would you know," he demanded, rousing from deep silence. "What makes you so sure, I am curious."  
  
"I do not. Unlike my Lord, I am no strategist, merely a warrior," he bowed. "Nevertheless, Wei will still triumph. Whatever the consequences, it will merely be the stumbling stones in the pathway the Gods have paved for Wei's success, your success."  
  
Cao Cao merely raised his brows. He was not one for insincere praises.  
  
However, the outlandish general - tall and graceful, ardent lover of beauty, valiant victor of many battles - kneeled, saying, "Whatever the consequences, I lay my life in your hands, my Lord. I do not wish to die so soon. Wei will always be victorious."  
  
Finally laughing, Cao Cao said, "You are arrogant, General Zhang He. And far pass the boundaries you promised never to overstep. But…" He let out a short bark of laughter. "My generals will not perish in such shame, before Wei finally conquers China. I accept your offer gratefully."  
  
Zhang He only inclined the luxuriously glorious head in respect.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sima Yi heard, then saw the brief, but meaningful exchange between the mighty Cao Cao and the beautiful Zhang He, as Cao Pi, a storm of armor and cloak swept into the tent. Following behind in the young master's wake, he was quiet, careful to speak only when spoken to; but his light thread hinted at an immense pride and the slightly arrogant tilt of his head belied an almost frightening intelligence. Walking past the tent flaps, he immediately noticed the tall, glorious General Zhang Junyi. How could he not; when the very form that stood so casually by the side overshadowed the lightly veiled menace exuded from the Wei ruler's being to scream unholy attention. All thoughts immediately flew out of his mind and Sima Yi nearly stumbled, managing to quickly regain himself; and stared once again.  
  
He was magnificent. Utterly, breath-stealing magnificent. In his trademark left-shoulder armor, soft kid shoes, mysterious blue sash-waist belt, and twin claw gauntlets quietly gleaming murder, it was as if pure loveliness had finally decided to take form and of all mortals, had chosen him. He let out a soft gasp of awe and blushed almost immediately when the general turned, and stared straight into his eyes. His blush deepened.   
  
'Sima Yi, you fool!'  
  
Immersed in a heated discussion, the two Caos were lost in a world of their own - of tricks and strategies and soldiers; and Sima Yi could only wait helplessly as under the intense scrutiny of Zhang He, he fell deeper and more hopelessly into infatuation.   
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhang He noticed the young man behind as soon as they entered the tent. He was one of sharp hearing and had known of their arrival moments before they stepped in, recognizing Lord Cao Pi for his heavy thread, accompanied by another lighter, more cautious unknown one. He had never seen this person before - he must be new. But, oh the Gods, never had he expected one to be so beautiful.  
  
As Zhang He looked, secretly in the dimness of the tent, he saw that there was nothing ordinary about the other. Though only a subordinate of the lord's son, he carried himself in a manner that spoke assurance, and commanded respect. From the thin closed lips to the smooth alabaster skin and down to the long delicate fingers, the man was, in so many ways, exquisite. Gazing at his deep violet eyes, burning though shrouded in minimal light, Zhang He longed to gently tilt the man's head back and gaze deeper into the mystery and intrigue he kept deep in his heart. His eyes traveling up to the deep purple headdress that completely hid his hair from admiration, he wanted to run his fingers through the length of his hair that, he was sure, was as beautiful as its owner. Looking at the crisp, albeit finely made, purple robes, Zhang He irrationally wanted to be the only one to see him in simpler robes, in lesser formality, to see more of the real person that made this man so irresistible to him. Zhang He caught himself when, as if sensing his appraisal on his self, the man shifted and uttered a soft gasp of indignance. Shaking his head in self-mockery, Zhang He smiled and boldly stared the man in the eye.  
  
Drowning in violet eyes that reflexively widened in curiosity, Zhang Junyi's mind whispered: 'Gods, help me…'  
  
______________________________________________  
  
In the kingdom of Wu, villagers and city folk alike rushed out in inquisitive gaiety at the mini procession that marked the return, or arrival, of an official. Banners of green marched proudly along the streets, their bearers possessing of equal pride although exhaustion clearly shone from weary faces. Many exclaimed and gasped as they, for the first time, laid their eyes upon one of the famed Tiger Generals leading the orderly march, General Zhao Yun. In a simple but tasteful carriage somewhere in the middle of the line, the man within took in everything with gracious black eyes and behind a snowy white fan, his mouth thinned in iron determination.  
  
At the Zhou abode, a servant loudly announced, "Zhuge Liang has arrived…"  
  
Rising unhurried from his position from his desk, the brown-haired man closed the tome he was reading and in a cultured voice answered, "Let him in."  
  
The stubborn raise in the man's head went unnoticed by both slave and master as the beautiful head of the mansion thought, 'For Wu…'  
  
~~~~~  
  
One complaint: I am now officially Jade34. Wah~   
  
*folds shirt sleeves in true Sima Yi-like anger* NOO!! I will prevail… I shall fight for my right to be the one, the ONLY, moss green composite with (probably) billions of organisms crystallized within that mortals find so appealing, thus paying HIGH for me- *anger quickly dissipating like deflated balloon* (mutters) 34…of all numbers 34…  
  
^^;;  
  
As you can see, I've been quite harassed over the Jade34 issue. And 34 isn't even flattering. Couldn't it have been 33 or 44 or 3 or 4 or anything but 34. I just had to be the 34th Jade. Great. And I can slowly feel my worth sliding (as a piece of rock, mind you). But in true Jade fashion, this will probably be forgotten in say, 5 minutes time, and hopefully I'll be able to come up with a nice OOC chapter sometime soon. I truly admire those who spurt out nice, hilarious OOC chapters effortlessly. I worship…WORSHIPPP…  
  
And to the other Jades, if you so happen to read this, I'm really sorry if my complaining has insulted anyone in any way. I just like to complain for the sake of complaining; it's like water and air to me. Heh~ Ask anyone who knows me…  
  
Sima Yi: For once, Jade speaks the truth.  
  
Zhang He: Whatever my future beloved thinks, I agree mindlessly.  
  
Both proceed to give starry-eyed stares at each other.  
  
Jade: Excuse meee…? Goodness, I'm disgusted with you both. 


	5. When the Mind Wanders

CHAPTER 5  
  
The sun that slowly sunk in the horizons was a mass fireball that coincidentally, reflected the mood he was in at that moment. Strangely, he was elated and strangely too, he felt a deep sense of foreboding as he rode his favourite silver-white steed to his post. Accompanied by his elite guards, the journey was silent as he contemplated the very disturbing (not to mention beautiful) meeting with one extremely intriguing man earlier. Silently spurring the stallion quicker, he recalled the brief, almost nonexistent exchange they had shared…  
  
'…Bottomless midnight eyes met turbulent violet ones in a gaze that spoke thousands, and yet remained wordless. Wordless, but never meaningless. Deep in his heart, Zhang He, for the many literature books he read, for the many poems he had learned, calmly understood the meaning of 'a picture that spoke a thousand words'. No one human had merely stood, unperturbed even as he speculated and stared with a gaze that many had commented as chilling and cutting as winter's breath, in a manner that he could only describe as beautiful. Truly awed, he had predicted then, the man was to be an important one someday. And oddly, he longed to stand by his side when that fateful day dawned.  
  
The man, object of his curiosity and rapidly increasing interest, merely smiled; and a hint of a conceited smirk grazed his lips.  
  
Zhang He could feel his intensity. It was as if the man had announced, "I will own you someday."  
  
Irrationally too, his traitorous heart pounded faster…'  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Looking strangely at the scenery around him, Feng Yi, one of General Zhang He's elusive elite guards paused in mid-run to observe further, the source of his unease. Quickly following their leader, the other guards, and the small troupe that was assigned to the general steadily grew further from the soldier.   
  
Something was amiss…  
  
Then eyes widening in realization, Feng Yi sprinted forward. He had to alert the general, and quick. Or it would be too late.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
'…In a tentative, graceful step, the purple-clad man emerged from dimness to bask in full glory, even under the soft glow of limited candles. Struggling to keep his hands by his side, he could not help admiring the seductive way in which the man moved. And the beauty in which he bore. Mocking the thoughts that entered his head, he quickly averted his eyes and once again resumed the stance of one aloof, and disinterested. Something shifted in the deep purple depths he was beginning to love so dearly then. He must have imagined it but…could it have been…maybe, disappointment?   
  
Zhang He despised the thought of ever causing him anything but happiness…'  
  
"General! General Zhang He!!" The harried shouts of his bodyguard broke his reverie. From the rear, Feng Yi pushed forward, frantically elbowing his way to the lanky general. Stumbling upon his words, he rushed, "General, general, you…"  
  
Zhang He, irritated by the sudden interruption, brushed the frenzied words aside with trademark panache and glared. Effectively the guard shrank back.  
  
Glowering, Zhang He hissed, "If it isn't a matter of life and death, do not hinder our progress."  
  
"But…"  
  
Another chilling stare, and the guard stopped. Nodding his head resignedly, he could not help thinking: The general sure isn't acting himself today…  
  
______________________________________________  
  
'…As quickly as the young lord swept in, Cao Pi strode out the main tent, bringing the object of his interest with him. With barely concealed regret, he watched as the man walked out as well. But just as he too, turned to request his leave, the man stopped. In a voice that seemed meant only for his ears, he softly murmured, "May fortune smile upon you." And with that, he vanished from sight…'  
  
It was the startled face of Zhen Ji that brought Zhang He rearing his horse in surprise and his heart tumulting in sudden alarm. It was then, that realization dawned, just as enlightenment too descended for the Lady Zhen. Scowling, she said scathingly, "General Zhang He, your station is to the east. This is west." Blushing in embarrassment, Zhang Junyi realized too late that so caught up was he in his daydreams, he had led the soldiers astray. Hurriedly spurring his horse back, he caught the fast fading words of an angry Lady Zhen, "And learn your directions next time…"  
  
Feng Yi shook his head. Like he said, the general was not acting himself that day.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhuge Liang smiled with calm assurance at a sullen Zhou Yu. "Do not worry, General Zhou. Our combined forces will triumph."  
  
Biting his lips for fear of letting out an angry retort, Zhou Yu stood in brooding silence.  
  
Spread in disciplined order, the Wu navy waited in the darkness of the night sky for commands from their high commander. The high commander, meanwhile, was irked at the prospect of such an alliance. An alliance that he, had allowed.  
  
As if privy to his thoughts, Zhou Yu caught the condescending smile on the Shu strategist's thin lips. Gritting his teeth painfully, he glowered. I'm going to wring the damn man's neck sometime soon. Really soon…  
  
______________________________________________  
  
From what he perceived, the battle that Wei would soon be embroiled in was a futile one. From the trust he had earned from Lord Cao Pi, Zhang Junyi had been stationed safely, away from any possible forms of danger he could think of, within the majestic walls of granite and stone. Based on the young general's skill with the claws, he would no doubt be able to quell any resisting force along the short mountain trail. Nevertheless, Sima Yi closed his eyes in silent prayer. Please…please let him return safe…  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The Wei armada was ready to sail. Cao Cao, high above the helm of the main battleship stared far into the distance.   
  
"Yuan Shao, Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu; and now Wu. Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, your fate ends tonight!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gosh, this chapter was tiring. Not to mention short as a, uh, puppy's tail. You see, I needed some sort of link to the next chapter and well, this is the end result. I guess this is a sort of mini chapter. Oh well…  
  
Also I just realized, how slow the story is going and arghh…I need some action!! I'm really, really sorry for the absence of a plot so far, since I've mainly only been introducing a few characters so far… But, hopefully it'll pick up speed later on. Right now, I'm having too much fun with Sima Yi and Zhang He. *giggles* Oh yeah, I noticed too, how ridiculous Zhang He seems in this chapter. I just thought it would be nice to see a more human, a not so perfect side, to the almost-perfect vain general. Also, I guess I wanted to lay of the serious tone the fic has been taking on lately and inject some humour…  
  
As some might have guessed, this is leading up to the Battle of Chi Bi. I remembered it as being a really fiery stage and Wu was honestly notorious there. Just liked it a whole lot, so… ^^   
  
One more thing: I have changed the "Don't Accept Anonymous Reviews" setting. Didn't know about it before. ^^;; I guess you can just picture me as some totally clueless person wandering around in fanfiction.net space. My heartfelt thanks to Lady Kazune Kikenshi for pointing that out to me. 


	6. Battle of the Red Wall

CHAPTER 6  
  
The Battle of Chi Bi  
  
The steady beat of the battle drums vibrated angrily through the mountains, echoing fiercely, as if the mighty lords of earth and stone had rumbled grouchily from slumber. Quickly the war cry of the drums pulsated deeper, faster; and with a last fleeting regret - of the possibility of not being able to return - the warriors of Wei surged forward, resolved and determined, as the army of Wu, too, rushed to meet the wave.  
  
Zhang He felt the heat of the battle flowing through the ground to the balls of his feet, and unconsciously, he dug the soft white kid soles deeper into the dark dirty earth. He could feel the rage of the battle, touch the intensity that was the singular purpose of destroying the enemy, taste the sweetness of war. Closing his eyes, he gently flexed his fingers partially hidden under seemingly heavy, deadly gold claws and exhaled a serene sigh slowly. Then, in a battle stance that many famed as chilling yet beautifully, he executed an elegant sweep to the south, commanding in lethal calm tones, "Attack."  
  
With surprising grace, possessed only by those under the command of the notorious General Zhang Junyi, in disciplined order they ran to meet the enemy. In fearlessness. And in pride.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The Caos - siblings, cousins, and leader - gathered quietly atop the pedestal of the main battleship, gazing thoughtfully upon the chaos that had ensued, each in silent contemplation. Cao Cao took a step forward - a sign that brought each Cao kneeling before their leader. Cao Hong, nephew of Cao Cao, bowed respectfully and with a last salute of luck, rushed off to defend his station. Each, all five of them proceeded to do the same, and as it came to the last - Cao Zhang, third son of the supreme ruler of Wei - he gazed upon the hard lines that was his father's face, his gentle heart aching at the cruelty and coldness that ambition had all too knowingly carried in its tide. Then lowering his head, when the lord had said nothing, he added, sadly, "The Gods will recognize your dreams, father, and may they smile all the more with your ambition." Then he too strode off, all too aware of his role as pawn only, in the realization of the Wei goal.  
  
What the young man did not see was the momentary flinch in his father's otherwise immovable, impassive expression. But Cao Cao knew. He realized the extent of his son's love. And concern.   
  
However, ambition was too great.   
  
Greater, even, than compassion and loyalty.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
He grunted a little, bending backwards just slightly at the weight which he carried. The two soldiers who were assigned to assist the general stopped in awestruck wonder, blushing embarrassingly at the meagre pile that 'they' bore. Irritated that their progress had been hampered, Huang Gai growled gruffly for the two to continue. Rushing almost comically to load more of their precious cargo into eight simple fishermen boats, they disappeared behind a moldy rock and soft bumps of bales of hay being loaded could be heard.  
  
"Are the preparations ready?" A calm voice commanded suddenly.  
  
"Lord Zhou Yu!"  
  
Sharp hazel eyes taking in the scene from above a short precipice, Zhou Gongjin merely replied, "Hurry. We must not fail." Almost to himself, the famed general added, "We must hold out for the Southeastern Winds. Victory will be Wu's, never Shu. Never…"   
  
Huang Gai turned back to his duty with respectful silence. He, of all who were closest to the Wu strategist, knew the immense hatred in which the general harbored against the Sleeping Dragon of Shu. He had never objected neither had he voiced any opinion. For he too, had secrets, and knew of the pain of keeping them.   
  
But before his eyes could truly return to the task at hand, he caught a sight that made even the most hard-hearted of men gasp.   
  
Atop a low cliff, with the huge full moon rising behind, Zhou Yu stared torpidly into the dark distance, his face unreadable. HE was like an angel. An avenging angel. Bathed in a furious, white lunar flame. Righteous and of the purest kind.  
  
In response, the sea, as if paying homage too, to the beauty that was the young strategist crashed torridly against jagged rocks, spraying all with a salty cold mist. Zhou Yu…he quietly disappeared from view.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhang Liao witnessed the clash of a comrade's unit with the unmistakable red wave of Wu. Behind, he could feel the ferocity of the battle the wind brought, a battle that inevitably involved the proud lady of Wei, Lady Zhen. But he did not offer assistance. His lord's instructions had been to defend and to guard. He would abide by his lord's commands. Nevertheless, silently, in his heart, he mentally extended them courage, and prayed for their safe being.   
  
With the change of the wind, a lone soldier - bearing the emblem of Wu approached, fire blazing in his eyes. Soon, many others came into view, a tide of crimson abruptly crashed upon them, bent singularly on destruction. Destruction of Wei.   
  
Assuming a battle stance, Zhang Liao's grip on his weapon tightened.   
  
Rushing forward, he shouted, "Attack!!"  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Xiahou Dun was the head of the frontline armada. The front most general, and the one closest to the enemy, he held his position with amazing tranquility and command. Even as the enemy surged forward, he refused to retreat, trusting his allies instead, to defend their leader, and ultimately destroy Wu.   
  
The hollow that was once his right eye twitched uncomfortably, and involuntarily his mind's eye drifted back to Xia Pi, when he had sacrificed part of his vision for the ambitions of his cousin. The wound that never really healed, gaping mockingly back at him whence he was alone, throbbed alarmingly then…   
  
'The wind feels ominous…'  
  
He could sense the coming of something important. Something he would have missed should he leave his post and joined the others in their fight. Something…  
  
'Luck will only hold out for so long,' he reminded himself.  
  
Xiahou Dun believed in luck and intuition.  
  
He waited.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Men, we shall protect Huang Gai! The mission must not fail! We will not disappoint General Zhou Yu."  
  
Disengaging from meaningless battle, Cheng Pu and the elite of his guards hastened to enemy grounds.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhang He was a spectacular figure that struck a chord on whoever who had the opportunity to watch him in battle. A tiger in his element, he dashed and twirled with such grace, one would have thought the warrior a dancer, and the battle a folly - for all the elegance and ease he portrayed. Weaving seamlessly amidst the hot press of bodies, the enemy too did not know what hit them until too late, they realized the unfamiliar hot pain of the kill and the gradual darkness of death. Indeed, for Zhang Junyi, his beloved phoenix claws were his tools for craftsmanship and the battlegrounds his stage. And he…he was the maker, the performer, the artist, the hunter.  
  
However, at that very moment, Zhang Junyi was merely…annoyed. The hordes of soldiers that attacked was quickly countered and slaughtered though they put forth valiant resistance; but honestly, it was getting monotonous; and a little worrying. The strategist of Wu was not one known for sitting idly while his people died for their trust and fidelity.   
  
Defending against an ill-timed attack, Zhang He quickly disposed of three soldiers with a quick swipe of his claws. Inevitably, an image of a purple clad man came into his mind, and panicking slightly, he swept the memory aside and mentally chastised the willingness of diversion. Snarling distractedly, he hissed, "Not beautiful enough…" Another four fell easily to his blades. And many soon followed.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sima Yi had not gone into war, ordered by Lord Cao Pi to stay in camp instead. From far off, he heard the cries of fevered frenzy and fallen men.   
  
'So…the battle has begun…'  
  
~~~~~  
  
I just couldn't help putting that last bit of Sima Yi at the end. Cause, actually, the chapter was supposed to end with that final part with Zhang He in it. ^^;  
  
And though I might seem the ungrateful brat, all reviews - good or bad - are taken to heart. I really love what anyone has to say, and what HAS been said seriously contributes into what goes into the next chapter. Yay! You guys rule!! *ahem*So, thank you very much… ^^  
  
But right now, feeling…tired…need sleep…Zzz 


	7. A Quiet Moment Amidst the War

CHAPTER 7  
  
Back in the Wei encampment, further down the river, Sima Yi sat alone in his tent, scrawling quietly on a piece of parchment. All had been calm in camp, even after the battle had started - the soldiers on duty silently carrying out their guard responsibilities and the rest, awake and alert as they tensely awaited the outcome of the battle. Sima Yi had returned to the privacy of his chambers and he…had waited too. Till then, he still waited - calm, immovable, impassive. Trying to gather his thoughts, he continued writing - planning already for future battles, listing down all weaknesses and strengths of both the other kingdoms; and of the rapidly rising warlords around the land. Rubbing his temples, he sighed audibly and closed his eyes. Smiling sardonically, he thought cynically, At the rate I'm going, I'll probably be blind before my 30th birthday approaches.  
  
Nevertheless, he adjusted his sleeves, and returned to his work - planning as a strategist would. Sima Yi was confident. Somehow, he knew he would be high commander for Wei soon. And he wanted his takeover to be as quick and efficient as possible.   
  
The soft flutter of the tent's flap quickly drew his attention, to a soldier that stood hesitatingly at the opening. Waving his free hand impatiently, he beckoned for the man to enter.  
  
"What news do you bring from the battlefield?" Sima Yi started.  
  
The man saluted. "The battle has started. So far, our generals have been successful in defending the fleet. But…unfortunately, we have not been able to attack."  
  
"They are on the defensive?"  
  
"It seems that way."  
  
"Is the Wu navy that massive, to give our generals that much trouble…?"  
  
"Well," the man, Chong Man, Sima Yi's bodyguard, commented. "…now that my lord has mentioned it, the Wu army is far inferior in numbers compared to ours. We should have the upper hand…" he muttered thoughtfully.  
  
Sima Yi snorted impatiently. "Of course not, Chong Man. That blasted Zhou Yu is planning something."  
  
Chong Man's eyes widened. "Then, should we inform the lord?"  
  
Brushing his robes, Sima Yi stood. "No. No, we will not."  
  
"No…?"  
  
"No. The lord will not believe us anyway, suspicious as his nature is. We would probably even be charged for disrupting the battle…. We will wait, and see. Even if Wei loses, Wei would be able to withstand such a loss. It would be a good lesson. The next Wei should do is to plan for the future battle, then only will we be a step ahead."  
  
Chong Man stared up at the young tactician in awe, amazed at the boldness and authority he exuded in his every word. He understood now, the reason for Lord Cao Pi's immense trust in the young Secretary of Literature… Sima Yi, was, truly brilliant.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhang He slashed the enemy easily, slicing through their limbs even as, finally, they understood the fear that was the Van leader. Casually, he flicked the thick crimson blood that marred the beauty of his claws. Steadily advancing down the mountain trail, his bottomless black eyes chilled in icy resolve.  
  
Playtime is over, Sun Quan…  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Picking up a stray scroll delicately, Sima Yi turned his purple-clad back momentarily to the stunned bodyguard. "Chong Man…" he began.  
  
"Yes! Lord Sima!" Caught distracted, the soldier quivered slightly in his response.  
  
"I would like to know…" he paused. "…more of the generals so famed in Wei." Turning back, and displaying his full glory, Sima Yi asked, "What are they like?"  
  
Puzzled, Chong Man nevertheless acquiesced. "Well, there is Lord Xiahou Dun. He is the cousin of our Lord Cao Cao and a true master of the scimitar. I've never seen anyone with such courage and calm in the face of adversity. Then, there is his brother, Lord Xiahou Yuan, an equal to all that is great in Lord Xiahou Dun. Both the young generals are immensely trusted by Lord Cao Cao."  
  
Sima Yi waited, nodding for the soldier to continue.  
  
"Then, there is Lord Zhang Liao. He is new to our army, but so far, he has already gained the admiration of Lord Cao Cao." Chong Man scratched his chin thoughtfully, "But, so far, I do not know much about him…"  
  
"And…" Sima Yi prompted.  
  
"And…there is Lord Xu Huang too. He has massive skill with the axe and, I've heard he is close to the General Zhang He. He…"   
  
"Zhang Junyi?" Sima Yi interrupted quietly.  
  
"Yes. But I am not too sure of the details. Lord Zhang He is also relatively new to Wei, and, well, generals do not tolerate nosiness."  
  
"But what do you know about him?" Sima Yi inquired intently, sitting down once again.  
  
"Well…from what I know, the general is quite a lover of beauty." Then, smiling conspiratorially, the man said, "Personally, I myself, find the general quite beautiful…"  
  
As the night wore on, and the solitary candle burned to its wick in the tiny tent, Sima Yi continued to glean all he could from the obliging guard of the illustrious General Zhang Junyi. It was strangely unlike the young tactician to take such notice, but…oddly too, he wanted to know more.  
  
Not too far off, the battle rose in ferocity…  
  
______________________________________________  
  
A warm breeze blew, wafting mischievously through, from where the group of men stood.  
  
Bowing before the tall leader clutching a massive scimitar in his left hand, the young major asked worriedly, "Lord Xiahou Dun…will we not extend our help? Our comrades continue to fall, General Xiahou…"  
  
Not looking at his elite, the eye-patched general replied through thin lips, "We will wait, Fong San."  
  
"But…!! General…!!"  
  
Glaring hotly, Xiahou Dun growled, "Have I ever disappointed you, Fong San? Have I ever abandoned my people?" Then, he looked back into the distance of the sea and shifted. "Tell me."  
  
Lowering his eyes, the major realized his mistake. Never, my Lord. You have never relinquished us in any way. I must have lost my head somehow, in the heat of battle, for even thinking of distrusting you…  
  
Out loud, Fong San kneeled, saying, "I understand, Lord Xiahou. Forgive my insolence. It will never repeat."  
  
The cousin of Cao Cao gave a curt nod, uttering condescendingly, "Return to your position. We must be ready to attack as soon as the moment arrives."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Though little had been said, the morale of General Xiahou Dun's unit was soaring.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Roaring furiously, Zhang Liao swung his Gold Wyvern in an expansive arc, slicing cleanly through a line of Wu soldiers. The rage in his voice, and the fire in his eyes, was enough to make the most stalwart of warriors back down in fear.   
  
For the unfortunate Wu soldiers, it was their undoing. They did not even know what killed them, as the general charged through the crimson mass.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhou Yu watched his sub-commander lead the few loaded fishermen boats into the darkness, towards enemy territory.   
  
A cunning smile lighting his face, he muttered, "Zhuge Liang…you will now lie witness to the power that is Wu. I will never be inferior to you."  
  
Though he spoke with confidence, uncertainty still plagued his heart.  
  
Shaking his head resolutely, he steeled his wits and hurriedly headed back to his battle position. It would not be good to miss the destruction of Wei.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Blood dripped rivers down his golden talons and Zhang He snarled in distaste. It was just not beautiful, this disorganized frenzy of destruction.   
  
Gliding effortlessly, he resumed his barrage on Lu Xun's unit.   
  
The lost splendor in battle no longer holding his interest, he wanted to quickly get it over with. To return to a more exquisite beauty - one of intriguing violet eyes.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sima Yi sat contemplating, long after his bodyguard had left. He was confused. When before his goal had been clear and unmarred, now it seemed distant and hazy. It was vague as to why he pursued it with such passion. Now…he found himself distracted, led astray from the path laid so carefully before him, by the most unreasonable of reasons.   
  
The irrational obsession that he harbored was proof enough. BUT…  
  
… In his heart, he knew one thing for sure. If he succeeded in his ambitions, he would own everything. Even one very disturbing irrational obsession.  
  
Sighing tiredly, he covered his face in his hands.   
  
It would be a long night…  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yay! An almost totally Sima Yi chapter. The poor man has NOT been receiving enough publicity lately, and honestly I had fun while doing this. I luv Sima Yi! ^^; Though, I must admit, he seems rather out of character. My apologies… -_-  
  
I desperately need a Zhang He/Sima Yi scene! I need more Zhang He/Sima Yi action!! -_-;  
  
Don't worry though. The battle will resolve itself in the next chapter. Then, I can hopefully go on from there and get to the juicy parts. :D As it is, I've spent too much time on this battle already.   
  
Oh yes, have I mentioned? I luv luv Sima Yi!!  
  
*pulls shirt sleeves in resolution* Oh yes, I haven't given up on a successful OOC chappie yet! I must try harder!! *blush*  
  
That's about it I guess… Please review! I would love hear your comments. ^^ 


	8. A Fiery End

CHAPTER 8  
  
The Battle of Chi Bi  
  
He felt, rather than saw, the first breaths of the south wind as it slowly caressed the tips of the snow white feathers on his war fan. Clutching its gold crested hilt, Zhuge Liang lifted the fan to partially hide his impassive face and slowly walked up the makeshift altar that seemed tiny and insignificant amongst the wall of mountains that entombed the valley. The few guards who were commanded to protect the Shu strategist remained still but alert. Although excited to see the magic of the Sleeping Dragon, they were trained and would never in any way compromise the victory of Shu with an action - any action - that was not ordered beforehand. Eyes downcast, they failed to notice the strangely triumphant expression that wreathed the strategist's face as he lifted his eyes to the twinkling night.  
  
'Ahh…the stars smile down on us. They must favour the alliance tonight.' Closing his eyes just for the tiniest moment, Zhuge Liang prayed, 'Bless us.'  
  
As if answer to his selfless request, the wind blew stronger.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Cao Cao felt the first prickle of alarm just as the winds breathed harder, rocking the boat ever so turbulently. Somehow, he could not think of how the wind, no matter how strong, could impend his march to victory but he felt fear all the same. A man who relied on his cautious suspicions and an instinctive intuition, he could not erase the sensation of dread, that with time was quickly threatening to overwhelm him.  
  
Widening his eyes at sudden realization, he barked his orders too late just as the first light of fire engulfed the sky and greedily swallowed his fleet. One by one. Quick as lightening.  
  
Soon, the Wei battle ships, too, were a brilliant red-gold.   
  
______________________________________________  
  
The crimson of the sky was like a banner, representing the success of Wu.  
  
Huang Gai nodded, his task accomplished, the responsibility in his hands accounted for. Bowing, he saluted his commander and took leave, bringing with him only his bodyguards.   
  
Zhou Yu lowered his sword and narrowed his eyes to the blaze that was slowing consuming, destroying the Wei fleet. Half in awe, half in hatred, he admitted, "Zhuge Liang…he is a devil."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
In the midst of battle, his attention was drawn away from the slaughter at hand to the fast-growing infant blaze to his right. Between the majestic granite mountains along his left and the equally regal wealth of the battle ships along his right, his area of vision had been temporarily blinded from the Shu plot. With the ready distraction of Lu Xun, whose troops had only been defending and now on the offensive, Zhang He had effectively been severed from the rest of his comrades and especially, his ruler. Cursing fluently, he ducked swiftly and efficiently took out two lowly soldiers with a malicious slash and hurried away from the meaningless battle. Always quick on his feet, he faded amongst the mass of red and blue towards the blazing fire that could already have signified the worst.   
  
Faster, he prompted urgently. Faster.  
  
Wei could never lose.   
  
'Trust in Lord Cao Cao…'  
  
Never.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Xiahou Dun received the reward of his patience, but too late. The form that was Huang Gai drifted close to his battle position all to late, when he realized the damage that Wei had received, from the obstinance that was his cousin, and the ignorance on his part. Cursing long and fluent, Xiahou Dun gripped his scimitar till his fingers lost all feeling. Then growling angrily, he muttered, "Huang Gai, blame the Gods for your misfortune. You will have the honour of Xiahou Dun's anger!"  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhang Liao ran amidst the chaos of the burning flame that was the Wei fleet. Many of his soldiers had died nobly in battle and the few that remain, were the elite of his guards…and a handful of majors - ones who were quickly growing desperate of the unfavourable conditions and feeling the crescendo of fear. Zhang Liao, too, was a soldier. He recognized alarm and desperation and understanding the hopelessness of the situation, he waved for his followers to return to headquarters to protect Lord Cao Cao. Protesting courageously, they stood their ground and pleaded to follow. They would die protecting Lord Zhang Liao, one announced bravely.  
  
His eyes softening for the barest of moments, Zhang Liao smiled, and softly commanded. "Return to Lord Cao Cao, soldiers. Protect our ruler! I will not die so easily…"  
  
Seeing the unmistakable relief in their eyes, concealed almost by the light of the vicious fire, Zhang Liao turned around unhesitatingly and ran to where Xiahou Dun stood, fighting for his kingdom.  
  
Help, worthy of a thousand men, was coming.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
A mighty roar rumbled through the cavernous mountains, shaking the ground with a slight tremble. An endless stream of green - in the form of Shu reinforcements, emerged from behind massive boulders and charged confidently down the mountains. The mighty Tiger General, General Zhang Fei, lead the army in a frightful battle cry to victory.  
  
Zhuge Liang had considered EVERYTHING.  
  
Zhou Yu watched the bold ascend through narrow slits. Fire burned deep in his heart.  
  
In immense anger, he could only utter "Zhuge Liang…" through gritted teeth.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Both Zhang Liao and Xiahou Dun watched with some degree of satisfaction, the retreating figure of the injured Huang Gai.  
  
"General Xiahou, I take my leave now. Lord Cao Cao awaits…"  
  
Dun nodded. "Fortune be with you, Wenyuan."  
  
Then, Zhang Liao disappeared into the thick smoke to where his lord waited. He swore, Shu would never get the satisfaction…  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhou Yu surveyed the damage taken by Wu's lifelong enemy. Though his lips smiled, his beautiful deep-set eyes were devoid of emotion. Wu had succeeded in proving their strength; but it had not been his cunning that had secured the victory.   
  
He felt jealousy. Pure and searing. Balling his fists, he could not stop the wave of anger that strove to break the dam of cool self-control he knew a strategist should always possess. 'Like Zhuge Liang…' whispered his mind. It was an unfair comparison, he knew. All the same, gritting his teeth, he…  
  
"Zhou Yu!"  
  
The clear melodious voice that broke his unhealthy train of thoughts belonged to none other than the beautiful general of Wei. Standing on the mast of the ship, Zhang He looked scornfully down from high above, rage clearly etched at the haughty tilt of a finely sculpted eyebrow and the sardonic twist to his luscious lips. He felt his heart thump wildly.  
  
"General Zhang He…" He gave a mocking bow.  
  
Leaping down gracefully and landing with not a sound, the furious officer advanced on the other - also famed for his boyish beauty - claws drawn slightly back in preparation for battle and gleaming in unreal glow. Fearless, Zhou Yu waited, longing to take a closer look at the face that drew him so.  
  
With a feral snarl, Zhang He rose on the tips of his feet and was soon lost in the swiftness of his movements. Truly a master in his art, he twirled and charged effortlessly, a dancer in his element, his length in perfect accord to his fluid motions. Amazed, Zhou Yu parried and defended valiantly, studying the other's every flawless move and gaped some more. The battle between twin beauties of red and blue was viciously beautiful and not even the fire or the persistent south winds could stop it.  
  
It was striking, in every sense. Like predators hunting prey, both circled each other cautiously, taking calculated risks, and when failing to slaughter, returned to plan the next move; only, none were prey. If Zhang He had often times been compared to the grace of the panther, Zhou Yu could only emerge as his equal - the white wolf. To the dumbfounded bodyguards watching, they were stunned speechless and did not think of taking advantage of the situation, as drilled by their generals, to vanquish the enemy. It was a battle just too rare and too beautiful.  
  
"Worthless. All of you. Hiding behind the walls of deceit, not daring too face Wei in honour."  
  
"Foolish people. Not sensing a trap and rushing readily into it."  
  
"I will claw that pretty smile from your face, tactician. Maybe then you will not be so smug."  
  
"Try me! I will gorge those midnight eyes as payment!"  
  
And so it was that that the fight continued for quite sometime, with no winner, and both growing increasingly fatigued as time wore on.  
  
Finally, a yelled order: "Lord Zhang He! Lord Cao Cao orders the retreat of 'every' general!"  
  
Glaring, annoyed, at messenger, or rather, intruder, he could only obey command and reluctantly jumped back. Running back from where the messenger appeared, Zhang Junyi gave a final glower and hissed, "We will retreat… For now…"  
  
The Wu strategist bowed again and watched the shapely back of the retreating general. They had won the battle that day, but somehow, he felt Zhang He - no…Zhang Junyi - had truly claimed victory.  
  
It didn't matter. Chuckling, then laughing out loud, he shook his head amusedly as he hurried to return to the side of his lord, Sun Quan. Amazingly, the man had succeeded in what he had always failed and had driven away the monsters of insecurity that his heart harboured.  
  
He felt peculiarly…touched. Determined, he vowed:  
  
'We will meet again, Zhang Junyi. And then, true success will be mine…'  
  
~~~~~  
  
And so, the battle ends. Phew…  
  
*giggle* I'm sure you know what's happening here. Zhou Yu's my absolute other favourite character! ^^ And a rendezvous with Junyi is only so appropriate here. *nod nod*  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this new update. It's the closest thing to a plot I have so far.   
  
Tell me what you think. ^^ 


	9. Afterthoughts

CHAPTER 9  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers as slowly, streaking banners and battle-worn armors marched proudly through the massive West gates. The amount of people present were enormous, from the young to the old, from the shabbily dressed farmers to the high ranking nobles looking down from above finely furnished pedestals; all bowed down in respect and genuine joy, as soldier after soldier, stepped tentatively back in home territory and also, one by one, broke out into weary smiles. It was a time of joy for the people of Wu and truly, they were proud with the immense sacrifice and achievement that the Wu army had bestowed upon them. They had been victorious, against the notorious Wei empire; and though it was only a battle that they had won, it was as if the Divine Deity of War had chosen to smile upon them and confidence radiated from their entire being, be it soldier or not. What mattered was that the people of the sea had faced a dangerous threat with all the courage they had possessed and remained free. For they knew, that their loyalty would always, ALWAYS lie with the Sun family.  
  
Finally, the supreme ruler of Wu, Sun Quan walked through the gates. His face was unlined and unmarred, liberated from the burden of decisions and war; at that moment, merely a man who loved and was loved by the people of the country. Zhou Tai, his ever alert head guard, scanned the crowded area with caution, but for once too, he seemed to have momentarily lost the concealed viciousness of one destined to protect. The scarred face of the massive man beamed in joy too as he allowed himself, humbly, to bask in the adoration of the people. Wu's key strategist, Zhou Yu followed behind in smiling silence. There was a certain calmness in him that made the maidens giggle in a heady rush and the people look on in awe.  
  
Another boisterous cheer rose from the mass of people. The soldiers waved. Sun Quan laughed. Zhou Tai followed carefully behind. And, Zhou Yu…he looked up and graced them another tiny smile.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The two Qiao sisters were indeed as lovely as their names preceded them. Wielding twin oversized fans, one a fiery red, another a calm sky blue, they danced and twirled like one - with not a step out of place. The older sister, Da Qiao, wife of Sun Ce and the princess of Wu, smiled enticingly, her large eyes still of innocence and unmarked beauty. The younger one, Xiao Qiao, not as worldly as her sister, blushed endearingly - but her beauty was a right of her own, unlike that of her older sister. With practiced ease, both sisters beguiled their expansive audience and as the last vibrations of the biwa and the harpsichord faded, all present exploded in appreciative applause. Bowing, they retreated to their seats and Sun Quan beamed with pleasure. They were the pride of the Sun family.  
  
The other officers as well as the officials directly involved in the Battle of the Red Wall (Jade: "Battle of Chi Bi", Chi Bi = Red Wall) whispered of the continuing prosperity of Wu under the just rule of Sun Quan, second son of Sun Jian. They reminisced fondly over the days of the charismatic Sun Ce, oldest son. who attracted the support of people and talented generals alike through true compassion and the need to lead the people to sovereignty. They mourned his untimely loss but faced his death with quiet will, for the late lord Sun Ce could never tolerate tears. Zhou Yu, his closest friend grieved the most, but throughout the ceremony that marked the lord's final leave, he had been quiet and ambient. He had known the lord best and looking on, had shown no sadness. It was admirable…  
  
Of course, many had also whispered that Zhou Yu, could never truly be loyal to Sun Quan…  
  
"Where is Zhou Yu?" inquired Sun Quan loudly, noticing the absence of a strategist at the celebratory feast. "I have not seen him since our arrival back."  
  
Generals looked at each other in puzzlement as they too, noticed but failed to voice an answer.  
  
Gan Ning, seated close to the front, on the right of Sun Quan spoke out, "I met him on my way here earlier, my Lord." He bowed in respect. "He told me that you would excuse him from the feast." Then, bowing another time, Gan Ning sat down.  
  
The large hall suddenly turned quiet. All waited to see the response of the leader, of the silently veiled insolence of their strategist. What they did not know, save a few, was the incredible burden Zhou Gongjin forced himself to carry. Gan Ning lowered his head. Opposite the ex-pirate, Lu Xun gazed on in curiosity. Huang Gai was unusually quiet.  
  
Deep inside, Sun Quan seethed. He trusted the young strategist but in front of so many, what seemed like the authority of his position challenged, albeit by family, was inexcusable. In front of so many, he had to redeem his self-worth. Yet…  
  
Standing abruptly, his mind a mess of conflicts, he announced, "Oh yes, I forgot. He begged permission for leave from me." Chuckling good-naturedly, he added, "With such gaiety and festivity, I must have forgotten such an insignificant request. Silly me…" Seeing their ruler redeemed, the unforgiving aristocracy and military officials gradually, continued the interrupted meal and entertainment, laughter once again prevalent, with music and wine flowing like an unending fountain.  
  
From her seat, beside her sister, and closest to the emperor, Xiao Qiao bit her lip. Her husband had not been himself since he returned from the war. Usually amusingly indulgent, he had came and gone from their abode without much conversation, save for a brief exchange to relieve his destination for the night, and to fire rapid orders to the servants. Then, he had vanished, the soft fabric of his red garments disappearing behind the doors.  
  
Da Qiao, understanding perfectly the many mood swings of her younger sibling, nudged her gently and shook her head. Then, slowly smiling, Xiao Qiao nodded and returned to the evening's itinerary.   
  
Sun Quan's sharp eyes did not miss the short, voiceless exchange of the sisters. He understood, in a way, the tumult his young sister-in-law felt. Balling his fists, he cursed inwardly. 'Damn you Zhou Gongjin, I am ruler now…'  
  
Then, as sudden as the anger had arrived, it left him, replaced by an indescribable sadness.   
  
'Zhou Yu, can you not let go of the past…?'  
  
______________________________________________  
  
From within the shrine that housed the late emperors' ashes, Zhou Yu cleaned the altars methodically, sweeping imaginary dust with care and replacing the flowers that were not even day-old with fresh new ones. Gazing through gauzy cloths that were meant as curtains for means of keeping away inquisitive eyes, he saw the bright shine of the almost full moon, and heard the persistent calls of the night animals. Overcome by an eerie wave of tranquility, finally, Zhou Yu sat before the many worship plats of past royal ancestors, and touched his forehead to the floors.  
  
"My Lords…" he started.  
  
Then, turning to a particular mahogany plat to the right, on the second row, he uttered softly, "My Lord Sun Ce…"  
  
"Do you know, we have won, my lord? We have crushed those impudent Wei armadas and they have fled, their cowardly tails between their legs. Of course, we could never have done it without your blessing…my brother…"  
  
It was a monotonous conversation, but Zhou Yu felt peace. He had not wanted to join in the feast and now, his intention was still the same. It brought him tranquility - to talk to his childhood friend, and share his many triumphs as well as defeats with the man; though he knew, Sun Ce could never answer him, could never advise him then.  
  
"Sun Ce, I still remember the time Wu first earned its victory… It makes my heart beam with pride every time I recall the fateful event. Don't you?"  
  
Zhou Yu stepped closer. "You had the makings of an emperor then, and so many were proud of merely being your subordinates, myself included. We knew, we had chosen the right lord, the right person to bring us justice."   
  
Reaching out long, slim fingers, Zhou Yu went on, "I remember the way you had looked then. You were magnificent! Just like young Lord Sun Quan today. He is quickly becoming your true successor, and quickly too, stepping out of the shadow you have so unwittingly cast upon him." He paused. "He is a great ruler, brother. He will go far in the future. I am proud of him, the way you have always been… Do not worry…"  
  
Then, abruptly, he dropped his extended hand to his sides and walked away, a thoughtful expression on his face. "But, I have failed you in the end, my Lord."  
  
Shaking his head regretfully, he confessed quietly, "I have betrayed you…"  
  
______________________________________________  
  
As if reflecting the mood of the Wei army, the night sky was a glum midnight. The atmosphere aboard the ship was one of silent brooding. But even if words were exchanged, they could never ease the feeling of agony. It was a horrible defeat. The Wei army, countless in their numbers, had been reduced to only about a third and too many of their ships had been destroyed.  
  
With ice-cold eyes, Zhang He looked out to the black see, to the distance that was Wu.  
  
'Someday…'  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhuge Liang quietly fanned himself in the luxurious room that was allocated for his short stay in Wu. His lord, Liu Bei smiled triumphantly. No words needed to be said.   
  
Rising from his chair, Zhuge Liang kneeled, presenting the prize of success to his lord. From beyond the gardens outside, strains of music could be heard. Then, with casual assurance, Zhuge Liang merely said, "Lord Liu Bei…an overwhelming victory today. Tomorrow, we shall campaign for China…"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Um…this is a very late update. I hope it's alright…  
  
Anyhow, WARGHHH!!! Having a writer's crisis here!! Halp!! I don't know how to go on… The problem is, I have the story in my head; I think I know what's happening, without the characters dictating my every word….I think I know who's doing who ^^;;…but I can't seem to write it all down. WARGHHHH!!  
  
Gods, this is an embarrassing confession…  
  
And now that that's out of my system, I'm going around this 're-meet' scene between Zhang He and Sima Yi in the next chapter. Hopefully, it comes out right… And hopefully, I don't deviate. Been doing too much of that lately?  
  
Any ideas? I'd love suggestions. =D 


	10. The Meeting

CHAPTER 10  
  
Though the beauty of the falling cherry blossoms that swirled and floated gently to the ground was famed to rival even those of the Jade Emperor's gardens, Zhang He, a lone figure, hidden almost, amidst the many pink dotted trees that decorated the expanse of Wei castle grounds, was impervious and seemed more occupied with a tiny fern that had somehow managed to miss the hawk-like eyes of the head gardeners and flourished even among the choke of cherry blossoms.  
  
His mind was far away…away from the calm nature that slowly enfolded around him and away from the pressing summons of the lord that had brought him to the castle in the first place. Then, his thoughts were a whirl of emotions and countless scenes that seemed to replay themselves seamlessly, as if he was audience to a theatre that was his life, to that very day. Strangely, though he had not reflected much on the occasion, the scene of his first day at Wei seemed to constantly resurface, among the jumble of many other more important, more significant ones and he pondered on it, wondering at the same time, if another - a very interesting other, one that had caught his attentions lately - had arrived at the kingdom under similar circumstances. He thought too, of the doomed battle not too long ago, and of the vicious personal battle that had transpired between him and a particular boyishly handsome general and reflected musingly. He could not help but smile secretly at the brief meeting with the dark, beautiful one before the battle at Chi Bi and frowned almost immediately at what a seemingly harmless indulgence could have affected his otherwise flawless performance in war. Recounting the fiery battle, he too reflected upon the strange glitter in the Wu strategist, Zhou Yu's eyes as claws met sword and shook his head slightly to banish the odd, worrying feeling that had begun to rise in his heart.   
  
It was not him; to ponder overly much at the matters of heart, or to question the accuracy of a warrior's instinct that had been honed blade sharp, long before the day he took the claws, to faultless perfection; he chastised lightly. But admittedly, he allowed, the was no hiding the strange sensation that had settled, unknowingly, in the deepest recesses of his heart, as he gazed upon the arrogant, purple-clad man who seemed a permanent attachment to Wei castle, and to Lord Cao Pi, recently. Idly, he wondered, if the beautiful younger man was somehow consort to the ruler's ambitious oldest son's desires - for it was well-known Lord Cao Pi favoured all things beautiful - and the irrational anger that came swiftly with such thoughts surprised, and unsettled him.  
  
Zhang He gritted his teeth painfully, leaning back against the large comforting trunk, and feeling the rough dusty bark against his silken back. Indeed, it was not him to have such thoughts; and unconsciously he flexed his long fingers, imagining, feeling the comforting familiarity of smooth, golden claws. Closing his eyes, the heavy lashes leaving dark crescent imprints on his alabaster skin, he immersed himself in imaginary battle.   
  
War, ugly as it was, beautiful as it was, had never failed him. Even as they lost, and the agony that consumed was unbearably painful, it had never, ever, failed him. With raging passion, it offered solace from the complexities of the world, just as beauty offered a mask that shielded the imperfections of the world.  
  
Zhang Junyi, allowing a moment of indulgence, smiled peacefully.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sima Yi snapped the scroll he had been studying shut without much relish, the dark, somber mood of the castle affecting his concentrating and his otherwise, good disposition. Cooped up in the dusty, musky Scroll Room, as Secretary of Literature, he felt like a tiger trapped in a cage much too small, much too common, to hold such a powerful and magnificent creature, and snorting, disgusted, at the sparsity of such…ordinary…furnishings, he longed, desperately, for the known feel of a war table, and of the familiar touch of brush again velvety animal skin, as he planned and perfected the army's every strategy, every move, down the path of victory.  
  
Pacing restlessly, he looked out through the tiny crack of light streaming through almost closed windows - preferring, always, to work in near darkness - and abruptly, he was overwhelmed by the desire to enjoy the calm breeze he felt wafting through, and to settle his disturbed mind.  
  
Sima Yi knew, of the conditions in the castle, especially in the obvious black rage of Cao Cao that left no officer even momentary tranquility, after such humiliating defeat; but his detachment from the entire issue was the furthest thing that crossed his mind at that moment, as his eyes trained unexpectedly on a familiar figure. Squinting harder, the man - he was quite sure it was male - seemed to disappear again amidst the trees. Scorning his current obligations, he left the musty room without much consideration and hurried into the gardens.  
  
His heart, normally calm and immovable, was beating with an irrational urgency that even he could not explain.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Lord Zhou Yu?"  
  
The man intent at the desk looked up momentarily and frowning, beckoned for the woman to enter; then returned to his scrolls.   
  
"Lord Zhou Yu…"  
  
Sighing at the unavoidable interruption, the young tactician of Wu stood up resignedly, to face the petite woman society called his wife. Then, the unforgiving features on his face softening slightly, he voiced, "What is it, Xiao Qiao?"  
  
"Ah…um…" Xiao Qiao fumbled, a little flustered at her husband's hard gaze. "I…I…was wondering how you were doing." She paused, and shifted the tray she was carrying. "You have been locked up in here for so long…"  
  
"I have informed you that I would be busy for the afternoon…"  
  
"Ah, yes…but it is such a beautiful day…" Xiao Qiao gazed outside longingly.  
  
Shaking his head, Zhou Yu interrupted, "One does not have allowances for such folly, even more so for a person in my position. To waste precious time is a sin, when our land still remains unfree, and countless others, still suffer. You of all people should be aware of that, my dear wife."  
  
Blushing at his soft reprimand, the young woman nevertheless smiled understandingly, though her heart longed to shed tears, and lifted the tray, displaying an array of colourful, attractive delicacies. "Then, my lord, would you at least eat? A mind is like a cart without wheels when the stomach is unfed."  
  
Zhou Yu chuckled at her unique reasoning, taking the tray and placing it carelessly on the smooth, polished tabletop. "I will eat it later…when the cart feels that it has lost a wheel," he promised. "Now, go."  
  
"But, Lord Zhou Yu!"  
  
Placing firm hands on her slim shoulders, he steered her gently to the massive teak doors. "Leave me, my lovely wife. I have to plan."  
  
Glancing first at the forgotten tray, then at her husband's unyielding face, she walked out reluctantly. Her large eyes could hardly contain the dam of tears that threatened to spill, and she did not want her husband to see her sorrow. She had understood his obligations long before she married him, and now, even as he shut her so cruelly from his heart, and from his life - no matter how temporary - a general's wife would proudly hold on to her honour, and to her place in the family - to follow her husband, and to serve.  
  
But as the doors clicked shut, she heard his calm voice call, "I will be out for dinner."  
  
Xiao Qiao hurried down the corridor to the kitchens, her mind already a furious whirl, planning the evening's dishes, mentally thumbing her memory for her husband's favourites. To her husband, time was precious. To her as well, his time was like a rare gem.   
  
She would take full advantage of it.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Desperately, he searched. But for Sima Yi, the trees seemed his only companions. He was disappointed.  
  
'Perhaps your eyes are failing you, Zhongda. Maybe you have been cooped up in that blasted room for far too long.'  
  
He clenched his fists painfully, aware of his foolishness, yet unwilling to accept it.  
  
Angry, Sima Yi turned to return the scroll room, his heart burning and his thin lips a straight, frustrated line.  
  
'Forget it, Sima Yi. Forget it.'  
  
For a person who always chased after what he sought, and pursued with predatory intensity his most yearned desires, Sima Yi was beginning to feel an invisible wall in his path, that no matter how high he climbed, or how hard he tried to break through its steel-like bricks, it refused to crumble - just like the illustrious general he had fallen for.  
  
For Sima Yi, he was beginning to feel he was chasing an impossibility.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhang He's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he gazed upon the powdery gray sky.  
  
"Lord Cao Cao is waiting…" he commented without much care.  
  
Reluctantly, the lanky general pushed himself from his resting place, and turned to attend to what he could predict would be an extremely thunderous meeting with their liege.  
  
It was too bad really, he mused. The high commander had such a wonderful voice when he was compliant. Hurrying from the cherry blossom gardens, he consoled himself with the probability that maybe…maybe the other would be present.  
  
Quickening his pace, Zhang Junyi, his mind in a rare moment of heady indulgence, failed to notice the figure that came straight at him.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sima Yi felt the impact, even before he collided into the surprised Van leader.  
  
Exclaiming, he fell backwards and struck the ground with a painful slap to the back, as the tall general, a natural dancer, flipped gracefully and landed a few feet away, without sound, nor injury. Trying to compose himself, Sima Yi looked down in embarrassment, refusing to even gaze upon the general's face, and bit his lip. Mentally, he swore.  
  
'Fool! Fool!!'  
  
At that very moment, Sima Yi longed to simply fade away.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
It was the mysterious, beautiful one.  
  
Surprise shone in his features; but when the other, not as adept in the art of acrobatics as he was, fell to the ground, he immediately cursed his negligence and rushed forward. Seeing the younger man on the ground, an undignified position for one so beautiful, his heart ached oddly, and Zhang He longed to take him into his arms, and soothe all hurt away.  
  
Instead, he extended an arm, almost shyly, in aid.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The pale hand that offered help surprised Sima Yi, as he half expected the Van leader to turn away in disgust and leave him be. Such help only served to strengthen the strange warmth he felt for the general.  
  
His mind momentarily blank, Sima Yi steeled his heart courageously and looked up.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Zhang He regarded the young man in front of him with interest. His heart softening inexorably, he understood, instantly, the man's need for salvaged pride and let the help extended drop quietly to his side. Without his claws, and the armor he usually wore, Zhang He did not realize the disturbingly attractive sight he presented. Instead, Junyi was preoccupied with the stray tendrils framing the other's face, immaculate bun knocked loose by the fall with the headdress lying forgotten by his feet. Yet, what attracted him most was the silent pride the man carried unconsciously around him. That, and the most unusual, piercing violet eyes he had ever seen a man - or anyone for that matter - possess.   
  
'This man would go far some day. Very far.'  
  
Bowing, as dictated of custom, he said, "I am sorry." He leaned closer. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
'I would like to see that day.'  
  
Widening his eyes in surprise, the young man could only dumbly shake his head.  
  
'No. I do not merely want to see. I would like to be by his side when that day arrives.'  
  
The strange notion disturbed him.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Salvaging the last remnants of his dignity, Sima Yi rose unsteadily to his feet. The knowledge that Zhang Junyi was concerned, and unhesitant to offer help warmed him and gave him courage.   
  
"It is I who must apologize, my lord general. It was my clumsiness." There was a pause as the Va leader continued to stare, as if expecting more.  
  
Undecided, Sima Yi hesitated for the barest of time. Then, boldly, he kneeled.   
  
"General Zhang He, I am Zhongda."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok. This chapter took a long time to finish. I think, on average, I wrote about a sentence a day or something.  
  
The problem was, at the beginning, one part of my brain was screaming, "Make them meet! Make them meet! You sure have procrastinated enough already!!!"  
  
Then my other more perverted part was saying, "Yeah, too long! Make them do something more! Make them do something more!"  
  
Then, of course, as always, in situations such as these, they turn to me simultaneously and ask, "What happens in between?"  
  
Actually, I considered letting Zhang He and Zhou Yu meet more intimately first (as in without thousands of soldiers on both sides hanging on intently to what their generals have to say to each other), before the scene with Sima Yi but I think my brain was on strike then and the chapter just refused to materialize (nevertheless, thank you so much for that suggestion).  
  
Well, this is the result after much bickering. It wasn't what I originally planned, but oh well…  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
